Conventional LTE (Long Term Evolution) cellular networks typically include a core network, a RAN (Radio Access Network), and one or more mobile communication devices (user equipment). The radio access network resides between user equipment such as a mobile phone, a computer, or any remotely controlled machine and provides connection with its core network (CN). As its name suggests, the radio access network provides respective user equipment access (such as Internet access) via the core network.
Conveyances of wireless communications (data payloads) over a conventional LTE network require processing at many different network communication layers. For example, communication processing layers in a RAN architecture can include an RF (Radio Frequency) layer, a physical layer, a physical layer, a MAC (Multi-media Access Control) layer, a RLC (Radio Link Control) layer, a PDCP (Packet Data Converge Protocol) layer, an RRC (Radio Resource Control) layer, a data layer, etc.
A conventional wireless network can include multiple different types of resources to handle processing at the different communication layers. For example, first resources such as so-called CUs (Centralized Units) can be configured to support processing of upper-layers of wireless network communications such as at the PDCP layer, RRC layer, etc. Second resources such as so-called DUs (Distributed Units) can be configured to support processing of lower-layers of the wireless communications such as the RF layer, physical layer, MAC layer, etc.
The split of which layers the CUs and DUs support may vary depending on a respective implementation.